


Green

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [28]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouMakoHaruRin celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

3-18-15

Prompt: Green

Pairing: SouMakoHaruRin

Rating: T

 

               The little plastic dolphin charm was probably the cheapest thing in the entire store, and Makoto really wanted to get Haru something nicer, something more like the gifts he already had for Rin and Sousuke, but it was calling to him. It was sitting there, inconspicuous in a pile of other little plastic animals, staring up at him with big, soulful, plastic black eyes. He sifted the charms around a bit, wondering what other animals there were. Makoto sighed and dug the dolphin out of the pile, thinking that he could probably just give it to Haru along with something else, a sort of a bonus gift.

 

               If he could find something else, that is. Makoto sighed again and moved on to the next store.

 

 

 

               “I swear to god, Nanase, if you don’t get out of my way, I am going to cut your fingers off.”

 

               “Then who would make you cry during sex?”

 

               “Oh, fuck off.”

 

               “Make me.”

 

               “I’m home!” Rin came around the corner to find Haru and Sousuke glaring at each other in the kitchen, each brandishing a knife. “Sousuke, Haru, darlings, I thought we agreed, no killing each other. It will upset Makoto.” Haru shrugged and went back to stirring the curry on the stove. Rin grinned and threw an arm around Sousuke. They leaned into each other and back against the counter as they watched Haru cook.

 

               “Did you pick it up?” Sousuke asked. Rin rolled his eyes.

 

               “No, I rode the fucking train for three hours each way and didn’t pick it up,” he muttered. He held up the little bag he had been carrying. “Do you want to see?” Sousuke took the bag and peeked inside.

 

               “It’s perfect,” he said. Rin smiled and leaned his head against Sousuke’s good shoulder.

 

               “Yeah,” Rin sighed. “It is.” Haru kept his face turned away from them, but Rin could see the red tint to his ears. He grinned at the back of Haru’s head and pushed off from the counter. “I’m beat,” he said. “I’m gonna take a little nap before Makoto gets back. Wake me up in an hour?”

 

               “Sure,” Sousuke said from his place leaning his chin against Haru’s shoulder, holding him around the waist. “You’re still in my way,” he whispered, letting his lips brush against Haru’s earlobe.

 

               Haru stomped on his foot and continued stirring.

 

 

 

               Makoto came home to an apartment smelling of green curry and almost swooned before he could so much as call out an “I’m home!” Haru met him in the entry and took his jacket, hanging it up while Makoto toed off his shoes. “Sorry I took so long,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss into silky black hair. “I couldn’t find what I was looking for.”

 

               “It’s alright,” Haru mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder, and Makoto could have sworn Haru was _smelling_ him. He laughed at the thought and squeezed Haru a little tighter.

 

               “Is Rin back from his conference yet?” he asked, hoping Haru didn’t hear the worry in his voice. He probably did, judging from the kiss that was planted on his neck before the smaller man pulled away.

 

               “He and Sousuke are napping,” he said. “I’ll go wake them up.”

 

               “No, it’s okay,” Makoto chuckled. “Let them sleep. I need to do something anyway.” Haru pouted at him, but did not protest when Makoto gave him one last kiss on the forehead and made his way into his office. He locked the door behind him against Haru and Sousuke, both of whom were far too good at sneaking up on him, and set his bag down on his desk.

 

              

 

               Haru put the last few meticulous touches on dinner and surveyed his work. Green curry was one of the few foods they could all agree on, which was lucky since it was Makoto’s favorite and Haru was always up for making Makoto smile. There was enough of it to send him with leftovers for the next few days, along with rice, stir-fried vegetables, some mackerel, and two plates he had struggled to keep hidden, one heaped with tonkatsu and one with a beautifully prepared steak if he didn’t say so himself. He may or may not have made a bet with Nagisa that Rin would cry when he saw it. Haru smiled to himself and padded off down the hall to wake Sousuke and Rin.

 

               Their bedroom was by no means small, but it was dwarfed by the massive bed they had stuffed into it. Four grown men took a lot of room, and Sousuke and Makoto both tended to be bed hogs. As such, it took Haru a minute to find Rin buried among all the sheets and Sousuke limbs. He smiled just a bit more and crawled onto the bed to curl between them.

 

               “Rin,” he whispered, settling a palm against Rin’s cheek. “Rin, it’s time to wake up.” Rin stirred and blinked his eyes open. He stared at Haru for a few seconds, adjusting to being awake, then of the most gorgeous smile Haru had ever seen spread across his face.

 

               “Hey, babe,” he whispered. “’S Mako home yet?” Haru nodded.

 

               “Dinner’s ready too. Wanted to let you sleep.” Rin gave him a weak glare for that, but it dissolved as Haru started running his fingers through his hair. He let out a hum that was almost a purr and his eyes slipped closed. “No, Rin,” Haru murmured, taking his hand away. Rin whined in protest and looked up at him with a pitiful look. “We need to get up and have dinner with Makoto, remember?” Haru prompted. Rin brightened at that and bounced out of bed. Haru shook his head fondly. Rin was always the easy one to get out of bed. Sousuke, on the other hand…

 

               “Go the fuck away, Nanase,” Sousuke growled when Haru shook him awake.

 

               “Get up, Yamazaki. Dinner’s ready.” Sousuke mumbled something and rolled over, almost taking Haru out in the process. Haru huffed and crawled on top of Sousuke, straddling the small of his back. “If you don’t get your ass out of bed, I’m letting Makoto eat your tonkatsu.” Sousuke was up and across the room before Haru even hit the bed. Haru huffed and crawled out after him.

 

               “Makoto?” he called, knocking on the door to his office. “Dinner’s ready.” The door opened, and Haru was met with the sight of Makoto smiling sweetly down at him.

 

               “Okay, Haru,” he said, reaching out and taking Haru’s hand. Haru gave it a squeeze and led the way to the kitchen.

 

               Rin was not actually crying, but he may have been sparkling with happiness as he stared down at the plate of meat in front of his chair. Sousuke was smiling fondly back and forth between him and his own plate, as though he wasn’t quite sure which one he loved more in that moment. Haru snorted and took his seat. Everyone chanted their thanks for the meal, and then there was utter silence for the seven-and-a-half minutes it took them to devour it.

 

               Haru looked on in mixed horror and adoration, finishing maybe half of his mackerel in the time it took his lovers to finish their meals and most of the side dishes on the table. He sighed fondly and set down his chopsticks.

 

               “Haru?” Makoto asked, standing and walking over to him. He held out his hand, pulling Haru from his chair. “Thanks for dinner. And happy anniversary.” Haru looked up at him, so filled with affection for this man that he couldn’t help but smile. He watched the blush spread on Makoto’s cheeks and smiled a little wider.

 

               “Anyway,” Rin said, standing as well, “I got you all souvenirs from my, uh, conference.” Haru wanted to glare at Rin for how obvious he was making it, but instead he followed Rin to the bedroom like a good boyfriend. Rin dug around in his suitcase and pulled out three wrapped boxes. He lined them up on the bed while Sousuke pulled something off of the top shelf of the closet. Haru picked up the blue box and thumbed it open. Inside was a beautiful seashell, engraved with English around the edge.

 

               “What does this say?” he asked Rin, who came over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

               “It says ‘Forever,’ with the day we got together,” he answered, pointing to the word and the date. Haru turned and kissed Rin on the cheek.

 

               “Thank you,” he whispered. Sousuke opened his box to find a massive and beautifully bound book of poetry. He glared at Rin, but Haru could see the blush he was trying to hide. Why Sousuke continued to hide his love of poems was beyond Haru, but it was cute anyway.

 

               Rin shot him a grin and a wink then thrust the green box, the smallest one, into Makoto’s hands. Makoto opened it to find a pair of woolen socks.

              

               “Oh,” he enthused, the fake glee cracking through the air. “Thank you, Rin! So thoughtful!” Rin’s smile was bordering, teetering on a smirk, but he managed to hold it together.

 

               “It’s nothing,” he said. “Wait ‘till you see what Sousuke got you.” At that, Sousuke presented the gifts he had gotten from the closet, all wrapped in bags. To Rin, he gave a large shadow box in which he had framed all of the redhead’s medals around three pictures: the one of his father winning the relay as a child, the one of the relay at the Iwatobi SC, and one that the four of them had taken right after nationals, high from their races and from the thrill of their seedling relationship. Rin’s eyes got watery, but he still did not cry.

 

               “Sousuke,” he whispered.

 

               “Shut up, Rin,” Sousuke muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and hugging Rin with the other.

 

               Haru opened his bag to find an envelope. He thumbed it open and pulled out eight tickets: four plane tickets and four passes to a massive art expo in Hong Kong. There was another piece of paper in the envelope, which Haru opened with shaking hands.

 

                                             Dear Mr. Yamazaki,

Thank you for your interest in our gallery, and for your inquiry. We have indeed heard of Mr. Nanase, and are very interested in his work. If he would consent, we would be honored to feature his piece, _The Backstroker,_ in our upcoming exhibit this fall.

 

               Haru stopped reading after that and turned to Sousuke with shaking hands. Sousuke coughed and looked away, holding Makoto’s gift out to him.

 

               “Oh, how lovely!” Makoto cried, and his continued fake enthusiasm snapped Haru right out of his trembling. Makoto was holding an issue of _Swimmers’ Weekly_ , one which featured some Russian freestyler on the cover. Haru had to hold in a snicker.

 

               Makoto went into his office to retrieve his gifts, clearly in an attempt to cover himself. He returned and handed them each a package. Haru smiled and pulled the little dolphin phone charm off of his. He looked around and spied matching ones on the other two.

 

               “Where did you find a whale shark phone charm?” Sousuke muttered as he opened his box. He pulled out a silver watch with a map on its face.

 

               “In case you ever get lost,” Makoto whispered, pointing to the red dot on the map. “Now you can always find your way back to us.” Rin snickered under his breath, but the look on Sousuke’s face could have melted stone. He wrapped Makoto up in a bear hug, whispering what were probably disgusting sentiments into the shorter brunet’s ear.

 

Haru opened his envelope quickly after that, determined not to embarrass himself like he had with Sousuke’s gift. Inside, he found a year-long membership card for the local swim club and a gift card to the fish market.

 

               “I figured if I just bought you mackerel it’d go bad before you could eat it all,” Makoto teased. Haru blinked up at him with a little smile.

 

               “TACHIBANA MAKOTO WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” Rin’s screech pulled them out of their MakoHaru bubble.

 

               “Um, a cat?” Makoto answered. Sure enough, Rin was holding a small, fluffy black and orange cat who stared up at him with big green eyes. Haru glanced down at the box and figured he should have guessed. It had air holes after all.

 

               “His name is Andrew,” Rin declared, nodding decisively and cuddling the kitten to his chest.

 

               “She’s a girl,” Makoto said.

 

               “Her name is Angel.” Sousuke laughed at him.

              

He turned away while the others were distracted.

 

Haru slipped out of the room and into his studio. Inside, he stared at his gift and felt his legs start to shake. He took a deep breath to steel himself, then returned to the bedroom with the rolled canvas and shyly handed it to Makoto to unwrap.

 

               “It’s for everyone,” he mumbled, only loud enough for Makoto to hear. Even after all these years together, Haru still found himself embarrassed to share his art with Rin, and especially with Sousuke. Makoto gave him an encouraging smile and unrolled the canvas. He gasped and almost dropped it.

 

               “H-Haru,” he whispered. Rin and Sousuke scrambled over to see. That was when Rin started crying, and, damn it, now Haru owed Nagisa a thousand yen. It was just a stupid painting, anyway. What was the big deal?

 

               “Wow, Haru, you totally ruined it,” Sousuke said. Haru smiled at the use of his given name, as good as an ‘I love you’ any day. Somehow, Sousuke’s otherwise totally nonchalant attitude calmed Haru’s nerves.

 

               “No I didn’t,” he protested, his voice soft.

 

               “We were supposed to give him crappy gifts,” Sousuke pointed out.

 

               “Well, my gift was for everyone,” Haru argued, “so technically, I didn’t get him anything else.”

 

               “What are you two talking about?” Makoto sighed. Haru leaned against his shoulder.

 

               “We all got you something,” he answered.

 

               “Oh, no, you guys didn’t have to-“ Makoto started, waving his hands in front of his face.

 

               “Shut up, Mako, we know you got all of us gifts,” Rin called from the living room. Sousuke chuckled and wrapped an arm around Makoto’s waist.

 

               “Come on,” he said. Together they guided Makoto to the couch and sat on either side of him while Rin pulled their gift from where he had hidden it.

 

               “None of us were sure what to get you,” he said as he turned around, hiding the gift behind his back, “so we decided to all go in on one gift. I hope that’s okay.”

 

               “Of course it is,” Makoto said. “You know I would have been fine with nothing.”

 

               “But we wouldn’t have,” Sousuke whispered, kissing Makoto on the top of his head. Rin smiled and held out the little box for Makoto. He took it slowly and opened it.

 

               Inside was a thin locket, just a gold medallion with a kanji for _family_ engraved on the outside. Makoto slid his thumbnail into the clasp and popped it open.

 

               When Makoto started crying, there was really no hope for the others. Rin was already a mess over the painting, but now he was blubbering from his spot on the floor in front of Makoto. Sousuke wiped a few stray tears out of his eyes, and even Haru sniffled a little.

 

               Makoto wrapped one arm around Haru’s neck and one around Sousuke’s and pitched forward, sending all three careening into Rin.

 

               “Thank you,” he whispered. The locket dangled from his fist, opened to the picture of the four of them and the inscription on the opposite face.

 

               _Makoto-_

_Never forget that we love you. We can never forget what you have done for us._

_Love,_

_Haru, Sousuke, and Rin_

**Author's Note:**

> Because 'Green' is totally relevant here.  
> Come find other relevant things at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
